1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to devices for enhancing the cargo carrying or hauling ability of a conventional truck. More particularly, the present invention concerns a truck bed extension device comprising a supported deck positionable substantially adjacent to and substantially flush with an end of an existing cargo bed structure of a conventional flatbed or pickup truck so as to allow for safely and securely carrying or hauling cargo items which extend beyond or overhang the existing bed structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to transport an item using the existing cargo bed structure of a conventional flatbed or pickup truck. Unfortunately, the item is sometimes longer than the truck is able to safely and securely accommodate. Certain types of items, including, for example lumber or piping, may simply be allowed to extend beyond or overhang the existing bed structure. Other types of items, however, including, for example, snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, and motorcycles, cannot safely or securely be allowed to overhang the existing bed structure. This is particularly true where, for example, the extending end of the item is significantly heavy, or where certain specific points, such as wheels or legs, associated with the extending end of the item must be supported.
Where the existing bed structure includes a lowerable tailgate, it is often tempting to use the lowered tailgate as an extension to support the overlong item. Tailgates, however, are typically not designed to support significant amounts of weight, and may bend or be otherwise damaged under heavy loads. This is particularly true where, for example, the item is wheeled or legged and the wheels or legs rest on the lowered tailgate such that a substantial portion of the item""s total weight is focused directly on the lowered tailgate.
Truck bed extension devices are known in the prior art which couple with the truck and project outwardly therefrom in a manner allowing for receiving and supporting items which extend substantially beyond the existing bed structure. Unfortunately, these prior art devices suffer from a number of disadvantages, including, for example, that they provide only a substantially one-dimensional linear support structure which is not suitable for resting and supporting wheels or legs upon. Furthermore, horizontal positioning of the prior art devices is typically not adjustable relative to the existing bed structure, and the support structure is typically spaced a substantial distance apart from an end of the existing bed structure, meaning that only items of a certain minimum length can be supported. Additionally, the prior art devices or the loads carried thereon typically obstruct views of brake lights, turn signals, and license plates which the law requires trucks and other vehicles to display. Such obstruction can potentially result in accidents where following drivers, unable to see the signaling lights of the truck, are left unaware of and unable to respond to braking or turning actions. Additionally, the prior art devices typically substantially interfere with access to an existing hitch structure commonly associated with a lower rear portion of the truck, thereby preventing use of the existing hitch structure to couple a trailer or other vehicle to the truck for towing.
Due to these and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art, a need exists for an improved device for enhancing the ability of a conventional truck to safely and securely carry or haul items which extend beyond or overhang an existing bed structure and tailgate of the truck.
The present invention solves the above-described and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art by providing a truck bed extension device comprising a supported deck positionable substantially adjacent to and substantially flush with an end of an existing cargo bed structure of a conventional truck so as to allow for safely and securely carrying or hauling items which extend beyond or overhang the existing bed structure. The truck may be, for example, any conventional flatbed or pickup truck having a lowerable tailgate, a receiver, and an electrical system.
In a preferred first embodiment, the device broadly comprises the deck; a support structure; and a signaling system. The deck is operable to directly support the item which overhangs the existing bed structure, including the lowered tailgate. The deck includes a platform surface, a platform support structure, and a coupling sleeve. The platform surface provides a substantially flat, two-dimensional surface upon which the item or a portion thereof can rest. The platform surface is between approximately 2 feet and 4 feet long, between approximately 4 feet and 6 feet wide, and is horizontally positionable so as to be no more than between approximately 0.25 inch and 1.00 inch away from the lowered tailgate. Furthermore, the platform surface may be vertically positioned between approximately 0.25 inch and 1.00 inch above the plane of the lowered tailgate when unloaded, so that the platform surface will be approximately flush with the lowered tailgate when supporting a load of, for example, between approximately 200 pounds and 300 pounds, thereby taking the majority of the load""s weight off of the lowered tailgate.
The platform support structure operates to support the platform surface and to provide additional rigidity thereto. The coupling sleeve operates to removably and adjustably couple the deck with a first end of the support structure. The coupling sleeve is preferably adjustable upon the first end so as to accommodate achieving the aforementioned preferred horizontal spacing between the platform surface and the lowered tailgate. A rearward-facing portion of the platform support structure or of the coupling sleeve may include a license plate attachment mechanism for securing and properly displaying a license plate which would not otherwise be properly visible if secured to the truck in a conventional location.
The support structure operates to couple the device with the truck and to support the deck in its aforementioned preferred position. The support structure includes the first end, a second end, and a center section. The first end is substantially parallel with the lowered tailgate, and is received within the coupling sleeve of the deck, as previously mentioned. The second end is also parallel with the lowered tailgate, though substantially offset from and lower than the first end, and is operable to be removably received within the receiver of the truck in order to securely couple the device therewith. The center section provides proper vertical and horizontal offset between the first and second ends so that the platform surface will be in its preferred position substantially adjacent to and substantially flush with the lowered tailgate.
The signal light system is operable to electrically couple with the truck""s electrical system, particularly its signaling system, and to communicate visible signals which substantially correspond to visible signals communicated by the truck""s existing electrical system. The signal light system preferably includes left and right brake lights and left and right turn signals. The brake lights operate substantially conventionally to visibly warn following vehicles that the truck is actively braking; the turn signals operate substantially conventionally to visibly warn following vehicles that the truck is going to turn. This feature is particularly important as, even where the device itself does not obstruct viewing of the truck""s existing signal lights, the load carried thereon may do so.
A preferred second embodiment of the device includes an adjustable hitch structure, which may include, for example, a conventional ball hitch, operable to couple the truck with a trailer or other towed vehicle via the device.
Thus, it will be appreciated that the device of the present invention provides a number advantages over the prior art, including, for example, providing a substantially planar platform suitable, for example, for resting and supporting wheels or legs upon. Furthermore, horizontal positioning of the device is advantageously adjustable relative to the lowered tailgate so that a desired closeness and clearance can be achieved. Additionally, vertical positioning of the device may be advantageously offset from the plane of the lowered tailgate when unloaded so as to be flush therewith when loaded. Additionally, the device provides a signaling system, including brake lights and left and right turns signals, which is electrically coupleable with the truck""s electrical system so as to make brake and turning signals visible to following drivers, thereby making the device safer and more compliant with the law than prior art support mechanisms. Additionally, the device provides a license plate attachment mechanism for securing a license plate in a position where it is properly visible to following drivers. Additionally, in one embodiment, the device advantageously provides a hitch structure for coupling the truck with a trailer or towed vehicle via the device.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are more fully described in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION, below.